


Rose Gold

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Girlfriends Futa!Ruby, Futa!Yang, and Pyrrha decide to have a night all to themselves. But when they find out that Yang is packing a lot more heat than Ruby could ever dream of, Pyrrha and Yang decide that with Yang doing all the fucking, Ruby wouldn’t need her balls, right?





	Rose Gold

Students walking the halls of Beacon were met with gusts of wind and an insane amount of rose petals as Ruby Rose sped throughout the halls. Girls went red in the face as their skirts were blown up, giving crowds of students a great view, and they all cursed Ruby’s name for their embarrassment. But the little reaper didn’t care at all if she caused a few upskirts here and there, for she was in a rush that negated anything and everything going on around her. With what she had going on that night, she wasn’t going to let anything stop her from reaching her current destination: her dorm room.

It had been a few months since Ruby had entered a polygamous relationship with her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, and the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos. The three had found themselves in a loving relationship since the events of the Breach, and since then have been taking things relatively slow when it came to their relationship. Things were regulated to hand holding in public, kisses on the cheek and pecks on the lips, and a lot of hugs between the three. However, if things were to go according to plan, everything was going to change that night.

Lately, there had been talk amongst the three about taking their relationship to the next level, which was something they were all very excited about. To be honest, the prospects of sex between them was something all girls were ready for when they first started dating, but despite their feelings, they didn’t want to rush into things. So, they each held back their sultry desires in order to make sure they didn’t intimidate or push away the others. But in a way, this only seemed to increase their need to fuck and be fucked, to the point where they all brought up the idea of sex coincidentally on the same day.

Now, with the promise of fucking consuming their minds, they found it hard to concentrate the day of. The three of them wanting nothing more than to be with their partners completely naked.

Pyrrha was probably the most excited to engage with her girlfriends. From the beginning, she knew they possessed large cocks, and just the thought of those massive fuck sticks alone got her soaking wet. Due to her Semblance, Pyrrha had played around with differing metal toys beforehand and loved every minute of it. But recently, she hadn’t been getting the same kind of satisfaction from just toys. Nowadays, the redhead was craving nothing but real, flesh cock. Ones that she could suck and fuck all night until they came inside of her fresh holes. And that dream was one she was hoping of living that night, evident by how she made sure none of her teammates would be present during the affair.

Yang was also excited, the busty blonde making it no secret how bad she wanted both Ruby and Pyrrha. As most students at Beacon knew, Yang packed a monstrously huge cock, one that rivals that of most Goliaths. Many throughout Beacon heard tales about the third leg she called a cock, and of course, that word had gotten around to her two current girlfriends. Now that they knew, Yang couldn’t wait to show Ruby and Pyrrha that the stories they heard not only true, but that the truth was far much better than the stories made it out to seem. Now all she had to do was make it till that night.

Speaking of, as Ruby barrelled through the hallways, clocks around Beacon all struck nine o’clock, signalling the meet up time Yang, Pyrrha, and Ruby had agreed upon. Of course, Ruby was no stranger to being late, but on a night as special as this, she really did try to be on time! If only she hadn’t gotten in trouble in Professor Goodwitch’s class and gotten spanked because of it, she would’ve been on time. Regardless, she channeled all of her Aura into her powering her Semblance so she could bolt through the school. The clock ticked again and again, minutes passing by before she finally arrived at the door to Team JNPR’s room. Quickly, she threw the door open and entered, huffing and puffing while Yang and Pyrrha eyed her.

“Late again, I see” Yang asked teasingly, folding her arms underneath her large pillowy breasts with a grin. “Maybe you should get a punishment.”

“WHAT! No, I was only a little bit late, and it was all Goodwitch’s fault anyways, and I-”

“It’s okay, Ruby” Pyrrha chuckled, walking over to Ruby and caressing the younger girl’s cheek. “I’m sure Yang was only joking.”

“Yeah,” Yang said walking over to Ruby and giving a quick slap to her younger half-sister’s butt. “Well, only partly joking” she added with a wink that made Ruby blush. “So, ladies, why don’t we get this party started? I’ve been waiting all day for this!”

“Well we all have, Yang, you’re not the only one!” Ruby spoke up with a bit of a pout. “But yeah, I wouldn’t mind getting started pretty soon…”

“Then what’re you waiting for!” Yang said excitedly. “Get out of those clothes and let’s see what you’re packing! You too, Pyrrha!”

Going red, Pyrrha giggled nervously before unbuttoning the shirt of her uniform, dropping it to the ground. The next to go was her bright red bra (which barely managed to contain her large tits). After dropping it to the floor, she moved to her skirt, tugging it off along with her matching red panties. Now completely naked, Pyrrha got the pleasure of watching Yang and Ruby strip themselves down as well.

Ruby was utilizing her speed to quickly undress herself, throwing her shirt, skirt, panties, and bra all over as she practically became a red tornado. When the tornado that was Ruby stopped spinning, she was standing in the room completely naked with her already hard cock standing at attention. It was nothing to write home about, but the cock was still larger than most of the guys at Beacon. It surely was enough to make Pyrrha drool at the thought of that member wrecking her holes for hours on end, that’s for sure.

Finally, the two redheads turned their gazes to the tall, busty blonde standing before them. Yang had already taken the pleasure of stripping herself down, revealing all her natural assets to her two girlfriends. Her large, pillowy breasts hung beautifully and her long hair seemed to flow in the wind despite them being in doors. But you’d have to be blind not to notice the monster of a cock that hung between Yang’s legs, the member not even hard yet still boasting the size that only few could even dream of. Ruby and Pyrrha couldn’t even stop themselves from staring, and just got lost in the sight. The way it hung only seemed to emphasize its sheer weight and size.

Noticing Ruby and Pyrrha’s stare, Yang couldn’t help but give a smirk. However, it wasn’t long before Yang’s lavender eyes fell down on Ruby’s own member. Seeing this, she couldn’t help but let out a small snicker at the size of her sister’s cock. Some could see it as an unfair comparison seeing just how big Yang’s cock was in comparison to Ruby’s, but this didn’t stop Yang’s snickering. Blushing, Ruby tried to speak up, but Yang quickly pulled Pyrrha aside, whispering something into the redhead’s ear before the two started giggling amongst themselves.

“Wow Ruby, I thought you were packing something a lot larger than that,” Yang said with a giggle, her already large cock growing ever so slightly. “But since you seem to be on the… shorter side of things, Pyrrha and I came to a joint decision for tonight!”

“W-What was that?” Ruby asked, the color from her face draining fast as she looked to her two girlfriends, confident it wasn’t going to be good news she was getting.

“Well, since Yang here obviously has the larger cock of pretty much anyone at Beacon, let alone here, we don’t really need your cock to be functioning,” Pyrrha started, trailing off a bit near the end.

“And because of this,” Yang picked up. “I think this would be a great opportunity for us to bust those balls of yours to the point of no return! I mean, you really won’t be needing them in this relationship since I’ll be the one doing all the fucking here” Yang said like it was obvious, taking a step closer to Ruby.

“What!” Ruby questioned taking a step back as both Yang and Pyrrha got closer to her. “B-But, that’ll hurt!”

“That’s kind of the point!” Yang said, not even trying to hide her impatience now that she had a chance to live out one of her many fantasies.

“But it’d really make us happy,” Pyrrha said batting her green orbs at Ruby. Even Pyrrha had her sadistic tendencies, and while they may not be as extreme as Yang’s, she still was quite eager to bust the little reaper’s balls. “And once it’s over, then the real fun can begin. Promise.”

Hesitantly, Ruby thought things over in her head. There was no scenario that she’d willingly want to be in this position, but with Yang and Pyrrha, things were different. She bit her lip, her silver eyes darting around the room before she finally looked at the two girls advancing on her. “Fine” she said quickly, immediately beginning to think if she had made the right choice. But no matter what, she was grabbed by the two and pulled forward. She was in for it now.

She watched as her two girlfriends clapped their hands excitedly before descending on her with their hands outstretched. She wasn’t so sure about this, but as they grabbed her, she realized that it was too late to change her mind now. 

Pyrrha grabbed Ruby tightly from behind, holding the girl in place with her tits mashed up against the shorter girl. Yang lined herself up in front of her little sister, the naked girl giving a few kicks to the air to prepare herself. The tall blonde smiled sinisterly before rubbing her hands together in preparation. “You ready, Ruby?” Yang asked, not really caring about whatever was going to come out of Ruby’s mouth. She heard Ruby give an answer, but she didn’t even care. She brawler simply replied by reeling her foot back before launching it forward, kicking Ruby right between the legs.

Ruby’s silver eyes crossed in pain as a tiny whimper escaped her throat. She trembled in pain, and Yang saw this as an opportunity to strike the girl’s balls again with another hard kick. This time, Ruby let out a full blown scream, shrieking in pain as her balls were kicked again by Yang. She squirmed in Pyrrha’s grip, but it became apparent that the invincible girl also had an invincible grip. This made sure that she wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. And with Ruby held down, Yang saw her door was wide open to start kicking away at Ruby’s poor crotch.

Each brutal hit to her balls made Ruby scream out in a new way, her voice getting higher and higher. Her squirming was completely in vain as Pyrrha’s hold on her was unbreakable. This forced her to be subjected to Yang’s powerful kicks for hours on end, her eyes beginning to roll into her skull as the pain slowly began to overwhelm her. Meanwhile, Yang was beginning to pick up the speed and force behind her kicks, making sure that each kick made a loud thud echo throughout the room. Each kick to Ruby’s balls let out a sound that rang out like a gunshot, making the poor things swell up to extreme sizes.

After a few more kicks, Yang brought them to a halt, watching as Ruby’s chest heaved in and out as she wallowed in her pain. “Enjoying yourself, Rubes?” Yang asked as she bent down to her sister’s level. Before she could even get an answer, she turned away and walked over to her dresser. “Great, cause we’re not done yet!” Yang said with a grin as she withdrew Ember Celica and equipped them to her hands.

She walked back over to Ruby and squatted down to where she was face to face with Ruby’s poor balls. Smirking, she cocked her gauntlets before delivering a powerful punch to Ruby’s balls, making sure to use her Semblance mixed with her devastating strength to make for quite the punch. The single punch alone made Ruby scream louder than she had that entire night. And that scream was enough to let Yang know to keep on going, and even harder at that! And so the blonde did just that, practically using Ruby’s balls as a punching bag as she beat them senseless with her weapons.

This continued for the first half of the night, Yang not letting up for even a minute as she beat Ruby’s balls black and blue. Pyrrha, who had committed to holding Ruby down, was loving every minute of the show we was getting, even yelling in on occasion to tell Yang to stop holding back and go harder. And Yang was more than happy to oblige. She continued pummeling poor Ruby’s balls until they were nothing but remnants of what they used to be. They were mangled, crushed, and broken to the point where they now had absolutely no use left to them other than to hang pathetically to remind Ruby of what had been done.

With three hours of ballbusting now done, Yang had Pyrrha release Ruby, watching as her silver eyed sister fell to the ground with her hands between her legs, holding what remained of her balls. While the reaper winced in pain, Yang turned her attention to Pyrrha, and the champion’s slick, dripping pussy which was ready to be filled with Yang’s large, hard cock. Walking over to the redhead, Yang grabbed her and brought her over to the bed. There, she bent the champion over the bed and placed her cock right at the entrance to Pyrrha’s cunt.

“Please, Yang…” Pyrrha whimpered. “Just give it to me already!”

Yang smiled and gave Pyrrha’s ass a good slap before ramming her cock right into the redhead’s pussy. Pyrrha let out a high pitched moan as she felt Yang’s massive pillar travel deep inside of her, her tight, wet walls trying their best to clamp down on the large invader spreading her wide. The champion gripped the covers of the bed tightly while biting down on the sheets, trying her best to contain the screams of pleasure she craved to release. She felt Yang’s hands grip onto her waist before the blonde really began to give it to her, picking up the pace of her thrusts and pistoning into Pyrrha’s soaking hole.

The blonde’s tits were jiggling around as she finally broke into Pyrrha’s womb and hilted herself deep into the girl. Her hips smacked against Pyrrha’s ass before she slowly pulled her cock out. Pyrrha became a moaning mess as Yang slammed her cock back into her, the blonde practically making a dent in Pyrrha with how hard she was fucking her. Each thrust hit a new spot in Pyrrha, making the girl moan out and mewl as she was fucked into the bed. The feeling of Yang’s cock ramming into her womb pushed the Invincible Girl over the edge, making her green eyes cross as she started squirting her cum all over the floor.

Feeling Pyrrha cum over her cock was all Yang needed to push her over the edge as well, her cock twitching and balls churning. Digging her fingers into Pyrrha’s hips, she hilted herself completely in her partner before letting herself cum inside of Pyrrha. The warm, white spunk flowing into the redhead’s womb and piling up inside of her core. The feeling of getting pumped full of Yang’s seed made Pyrrha let out a loud howl, grinding her hips against Yang’s cock as she had her insides flooded. The hot goo went deep inside of her before Yang slowly dragged her cum coated cock out of Pyrrha’s loose pussy. The moment she did, she was treated to the sight of her cum flowing out of the pussy she had just fucked so thoroughly.

Pyrrha went limp on the bed, letting her mind go blank as she began to recover from the fucking she had just received. Meanwhile, Yang stretched herself out before strutting over to her broken younger sister, picking her leader up and carrying her over to the bed where Pyrrha was still bent over. She plopped the girl down on her back before grabbing her legs and raising them up, giving the blonde a great view of the tight rosebud that was Ruby’s asshole. Ready to plunder Ruby’s ass, Yang aligned her cock up with the hole before slowly beginning to push it into her.

Ruby stirred and groaned as she felt the large cock slowly beginning to split her ass in half, but the girl had no strength left to stop the anal pounding that was coming. So, she could only grip the cum stained sheets and grit her teeth as Yang started to really thrust into her, shoving as much as her cock into Ruby as she could. Yang utilized her massive dong masterfully, spearing Ruby’s tight ass to the point that she now had more than half of her cock buried in her poor little sister’s ass. Once she finally got the last bit of her cock inside of Ruby, she kept it there for a moment, moving it around left to right and up down, making sure to stretch out that hole to its limit.

“Y-Yang…” Ruby moaned out, her body visibly shaking as she looked down to see the large, cock shaped bulge protruding from her stomach.

Yang didn’t respond before taking out half of her cock and slamming it deeper into Ruby, making the shorter girl squeal out as Yang began picking up the speed. As she did, she watched the bulge in Ruby’s stomach go up and down repeatedly, almost like she was reshaping Ruby’s insides with the sheer power of her cock. Her massive fuck stick drove in and out of Ruby at a blistering pace, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh rang out through the entire room. While she fucked her sister, Yang began delivering sharp slaps to the underside of Ruby’s ass, spanking her and increasing in the pleasure Ruby was feeling from getting her asshole plowed.

The silver eyed girl had resorted to moaning and gasping as she felt her body go limp, incapable of moving her limbs while she was railed by Yang. The blonde continued banging Ruby’s ass before she felt herself on the verge of cumming once again. She grit her teeth together and shoved inside deeper and deeper until she once again hilted herself entirely inside of Ruby. Once she had stuffed every inch of her cock inside of that abused asshole, Yang gripped Ruby’s hips with an insane intensity before moaning out in pleasure as she released her load inside of Ruby.

The ropes of cum sprayed into Ruby’s insides, filling up in her stomach, but not stopping there. Once Ruby’s stomach was properly bulged to make her look pregnant, the cum kept on coming, continuing to fill up in her body and rise up. Right when Ruby felt her cheeks swell up with cum, Yang was quick to reach her hands out and clamp both of them over Ruby’s mouth, stopping any from escaping. Because of this, Ruby crossed her eyes as cum began spurting out of her nostrils, spraying all over the bed before her as Yang continued cumming inside of her almost non-stop.

Yang bucked her hips forward as she shot off the last few loads into Ruby before ripping her cock out of Ruby’s stretched and gaping hole. “Wow, Ruby, your ass is amazing!” Yang said, giving a hard slap to Ruby’s broken balls, making the girl let out a high pitched yelp. “Too bad you can’t cum from it, but I’m sure you enjoyed yourself too. And don’t worry, I’m sure Pyrrha is completely satisfied with me, right Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha, whose eyes were still in the shape of hearts with the blonde’s cum dripping from her pussy shakily looked up and nodded before letting her head plop back down on the bed. Yang walked over to her and looked at the other hole on Pyrrha she had yet to fuck: that ass. Smirking, Yang trailed her hand down Pyrrha’s back before leaning her head down next to Pyrrha’s ear. “Hey Pyrrha, if you do a good job cleaning my cock off, then I’ll make sure to fuck your ass nice and hard. Sound like a deal?”

The Invincible Girl’s green eyes went wide as she quickly sat up and turned around, nodding her head in excitement. Yang smirked in response, letting Pyrrha take hold of her massive cock before giving it a nice long lick, licking off the cum that covered it. She then shoved it down her throat, sucking it with so much gusto that Yang threw her head back as a loud moan left her mouth. Pyrrha’s wet sucking sounds occupied the room as she utilized her tongue to lick, slobber, and suck the giant cock clean. Her throat bulged, but Pyrrha was determined to get the reward she was promised. So, the redhead merely pushed more and more of the cock down her throat.

Yang couldn’t help herself now, especially with the amazing head Pyrrha was giving her. The blonde reached forward and grabbed Pyrrha’s ponytail, gripping it tightly before ramming her hips forward, burying her cock further in and lodging it in Pyrrha’s throat. The champion’s eyes widened as Yang let loose and began face fucking her with all her strength put into every thrust. Because Pyrrha had already been sucking the cock so well, it didn’t take too long for Yang to cum again, and when she did, she exploded down the redhead’s throat.

The cum flowed like a river down Pyrrha’s throat, filling her stomach up with the thick and salty spunk Yang released. Her stomach expanded before Yang brought her cock out of Pyrrha’s mouth. As Pyrrha began coughing up cum, Yang examined her cock and smiled when she noticed just how clean it was. Pyrrha really did do a great job at cleaning it off! And since she did, Yang had no choice but to fulfill her end of the deal.

“Well Pyrrha, I gotta hand it to you, you did a good job!” Yang said as she looked down to Pyrrha, who looked back up to her girlfriend with a weak smile.

“Thank you, Yang. Does this mean I get my reward now?” Pyrrha asked as she got on her hands and knees, waving her ass back and forth at Yang.

“Oh I think you earned your reward and so much more” Yang said as she walked over to Pyrrha and let her cock plop down on the girl’s back, rubbing it up and down there. She then pushed it up against Pyrrha’s rosebud, making the girl bite her lip in anticipation. “And when Ruby comes to, we can have some more fun with her!”

“That sounds amazing…” Pyrrha moaned before screaming out as Yang rammed her cock into her ass. She instinctively began throwing her hips back, making sure more of that cock got as deep inside of her as possible.

As Yang began drilling Pyrrha’s ass, Ruby groaned as she stirred in her unconscious state. Little did she know that her night was far from over, for when she awoke, Yang and Pyrrha would be right there waiting for her. And even though she had her balls busted to a pulp, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to it.


End file.
